Pacific Alliance
Formed in response to help the Soviet Union fight in the Pacific area against terrorist forces of the GFL and the Warlords Alliance, the Pacific Alliance is a combat force operating with home bases in Australia, New Zealand, on the Coral Sea Islands and many more. The origins of the Pacific Alliance also show their stance against the GFL and WA as terrorists since attacks on areas operated by Australia and New Zealand have been hit, along with a strong alliance with the League of Nations, with their main focus to provide of assistance to help the Soviet Union and the Empire of Japan, the faction also utilises a series of weapons and vehicles for their use against terrorism. Early Beginings The Pacific Territorial Alliance first founded a meeting in Sydney Australia in 1942 with a set of five countries participating to assist in the dissolution of the two major terrorist factions causing trouble, countries included two major founders and another two collaborators in providing combat, defensive and support units to fight back and liberate terror affected areas. Responses to terror attacks on islands within the Oceania areas of the world were severe, which led to some areas and countries to implement martial law and increase in patrols in terror inflicted areas to ensure further protection against the GFL, despite this more attacks have caused chaos in some areas which have weakened several areas into submission to terrorist occupation, some attacks in Australia and New Zealand were easily suppressed and meetings to discuss the issue were conducted with three other countries outside the Oceania areas of the world providing supplies, firearms, vehicles and aircraft. Countries providing ordinance are listed following by country: * 30px Australia 30px - The main founders for the PTA, Australia provides most weapons for infantry, soldiers who fight for the PTA are usually enlisted in Australia, these mostly include their Mills Bombs for Pioneers and Charlton Rifles for Privateers. * 30px Canada 30px - Canada provides some small sets of combat vehicles to make up the PTA's main arsenal of vehicles to utilise, including Ram and Valentine Tanks, they also provide C15TA Armoured trucks. * 30px New Zealand 30px - Another country providing infantry corps for combat and support roles, known recruits are usually Engineers, Medics and Covert-Ops Agents, where training is usually vital to ensure survival. * 30px United Kingdom 30px - With co-ordination and assistance from the League of Nations, the UK exported aircraft and a small set of vehicles for use, they also provided some firearms for infantry. * 30px United States 30px - Provides some firearms and aircraft, the United States were also known collaborators that assisted the founding of the Pacific Alliance to assist other neighbouring factions and countries in the Pacific and Oceania regions. More to be added... Infantry Ground Vehicles Supply Vehicles Tier 1 Combat To be added... Tier 2 Combat Tier 3 Combat To be added... Super Tank Aircraft Fighters Bombers Cargo Planes Buildings Important Buildings Defensive Emplacements Upgrades To be added... Category:Factions Category:World War II Factions Category:Mod Lore